


Then Jesus Happened

by queta_94



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queta_94/pseuds/queta_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Michonne have a little talk about her and Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Jesus Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly and didn't really edit, so hopefully it's not a complete disaster.

It had been two days since the group got back from the Hilltop with supplies, Jesus, and talk of war with them, and Carl was pretty sure that Michonne was avoiding him. Sometimes she wouldn’t be able to get away from him resulting in nothing but short answers and awkward interactions. His dad either didn’t notice or didn’t get what was happening. Carl wasn’t so easily duped by her. He knew exactly what was going on.

Carl found her sitting on the porch with her back up against the railing. Judith was sat in front of her playing. Michonne didn’t look up as he approached, which was unusual for her. Carl sat down on the other side of Judith. Michonne wouldn’t be able to avoid him this time. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she offered up hesitantly.

“I haven’t seen you around much since you guys got back.”

“I’ve been around. There’s lots to do.”

Carl raised an eyebrow at her, challenging that statement.

“What?”

“You and I both know that that’s not why. You might fool my dad into thinking that everything is totally cool, but it’s not. I can tell.”

“Carl…”

“Look, I just wanted to tell you that I’m really happy for you guys.”

“What?” Michonne looked at him, she was clearly surprised.

“I’m happy for you guys. I love you both and I want you to be happy, so this is perfect. And we’re already a family so it’s pretty awesome.”

Michonne smiled at him. She looked relieved.

“Really?”

“Duh.”

“Okay, well forgive me for being a little worried about how a teenager is going to react to his dad being with someone new. You guys are way too unpredictable.”

Carl laughed, “You know, you could’ve just asked me what I thought. Or asked my dad. He already talked to me about you guys.”

“Yeah, I know he did, but we were going to tell you together. I swear. We were going to tell you at breakfast, but then Jesus happened” Michonne started laughing. The whole situation was a little ridiculous to her.

Carl laughed and gave her a bright smile, “Yeah, that Jesus…”

Michonne smiled at him and looked down at Judith playing with her plastic cups.

“So, you mean you didn’t plan on a walk of shame being the way you announced it to everyone?”

Michonne looked up at him quickly before breaking into laughter again and covering her face with her hand.

“Oh God, I didn’t even think of it that way!”

Carl joined her laughter, “Are you serious?”

“It was a walk of shame, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it kind of was.”

Michonne shook her head, still smiling, “You know what? You are a great kid.”

Michonne started to stand up and move towards Carl, “Oh no, does this mean it’s time to hug?”

“Uh huh, get up. We just had a moment, now I want a hug.”

Carl stood up and pulled Michonne into a tight hug, “You’re pretty great too, Michonne.”

“Thanks kid.”


End file.
